sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Vylit the Hedgehog
Vylit Nyrene the Hedgehog by [http://daughteroflucifer.deviantart.com DaughterofLucifer] is an engergetic furball with a bleek outlook on life. She (as with the rest of her team) have little memory of their past yet thrive in the ruins of an ancient. With odd feelings of familiarity that none of them can quite understand. Character Description Physical appearance She is, by definition standards, purple instead of violet. Her eyes a dimming emerald green. The tips of her frontal spines were dyed blue as her bangs were dyed blue with pink tips. Her 'muzzle', stomach, arms, and inner ears are a pale peach. While she normally wears Yellow eyeshadow...exception for special occasions. She sports scars on various parts of her body. The more standoutish ones on her inner thighs, back and lower stomach. These along with her abnormally low weight, was caused my her past care. She prefers to keep her spines longand never tries to style them any differently. Attire Pre Raika and Co.: A rag that covered what need be. No shoes. After meeting Selene (the Seamstress), Vylit was hooked on laces. Her green and black dress is laced up the middle, front and back. Matching gloves that lace, with yellow fingertips. Matcing boots, lacing up the side in yellow with a yellow diamond imprint. Green belt sporting a yellow diamond. Black collar, given to her by Raika, with a yellow diamond. And of course weapon straps on her thighs..because honestly how do you run with a gun jamming into your stomach? Personality Mysterious to say the least. Having little memory of her past and what little she remembers she keeps to herself. Vylit thinks in depth and often worries more about what will happen when she dies. Her biggest fear being: Not being remembered, as if her whole existence was worth nothing. She's semi-social. She enjoys dances and parties with her friends. Along with most childish games. She comes on as Cocky, thick headed, and a total clutz. She has little self-esteem, meaning she knows her limits and will not try to push past them. She accepts the body she was given and does her best not to complain. History UNDER CONSTRUCTION Skills Vylits skills include: cleaning. running at sonic speed. 'Borrowing' power from Chaos Emeralds. Excellent celloist/pianist. Making up absurd stories that could possibly happen. Fun Facts Star Sign: Scorpio Blood Type: O- Species/Race: '''Nayarenne Hedgehog '''Powers & Skills: SuperSpeed (what hedgehog doesn't?) Chaos Nova: An extreme chaos emerald ability used only when in dier need. Side effect of weakening mental stability. Type: '''Speed '''Sexual Orientation: '''Straight '''Morality: Has her own system of morality. Team Name: '''Team Revolution '''Team Members: Raika Wolf (power) and Skip Soar (Fly) Favourite Food: '''Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwhiches '''Favourite Drink: Citrus Soda and Red Wine Favourite Colors: Yellow, Gold, Black Favourite types of music: Classic, Vocal, Goth, Rock, Metal Favourite smells: Chocolate. Dragonsblood. Pina Colada. Tropical Punch. Likes: WIP Dislikes: WIP Known Rivals: Shadow The Hedgehog, Knuckles The Echidna, Gelder Rhino, Gemma the Poodle, Eon C-190 Place of residence: Ancient Ruins Notes *This profile is still being worked on, so sections are subject to change. *Any characters that are not familiar, belong to me.DaughterofLucifer *Any familiar are probably SEGA and Sonic team's. Category:Hedgehogs